The Death of the Dragon Lord Lykouleon
by Jacinda Desouplous
Summary: The Demon and Dragon clans are at fued and will not stop until one of the clans lose their Lord. I really don't want to go into much details about it, you will have to read the story to finds out what is going to happen.
1. The Letter and Nadil

_The Death of the Dragon Lord Lykouleon_

This is my first story and I hope you like it. I really worked hard to revise this so please post and let me know where I need to make my corrections at. thanks.

Chapter1: The Letter from Kharl and Nadil's Past

Late at night, the demon lord Nadil was leaving the meeting room. He was on his way towards his throne room and come up with a plan to destroy the dragon clan for good. He continues to walk down the halls passing Shydeman and Shyrendora, they just bow and continue with what they were doing. Lord Nadil was a cruel man in his mysterious ways, He hated the fact that the dragon clan is still trying to kill his clan. Once he reaches his throne room, He opens the door and walks towards his throne. He notices that there was a letter from someone, but he didn't know who. So he picks it up and slices the envenlope open pulls out the letter, He then notices who it was from by the handwriting. It was from Kharl, but then Nadil starts to get curious at the letter.

Lord Nadil: " What does he want this time. He knows that I don't have time to handle with his business, He should know that I have my own problems to deal with" he says angerly as he unfolds the letter.

( The dragon castle has let their guards down, Of course Rath is still driving them crazy as hell, but he is only a shell that holds your soul or should I say to protect you from harm. hehehehe, If you really want to get rid of the Dragon Lord Lykouleon, then steal Rath and have him distract the other while you kill Lykouleon yourself, or you could send one of your fighters, but that is litterly up to you. Anyways, I would like some of the credit since I sorta help you with the Dragon Clan. Hehehehehe I really need to get a better catch phrase.

Sincerely,

Kharl )

Once he finishes reading the letter, He decides to use Kharls plans, but of course put them to action. He also feels that some one is watching him. He sighs and then stands up and walks towards the persons hiding place.

Lord Nadil: " Well, Fedlta I guess you will be getting some entertainment"

Fedlta: " I am guessing this is about getting rid of the Dragon Clan for good"

Nadil walks over to his throne and sits down and summons Shydeman and Shyrendora into his throne room. Shydeman then summons Saabel and Bierrez to go into the Lords throne room. Nadil sits at his throne thinkng about his past and when he was part of the dragon tribe.

(This was 6 years ago: Nadil was laying on the grass outside of the Dragon Castle. He then hears Lykouleons voice coming frm the distant that he was laying. Lykouleon reached Nadil and looked at him. He says to himself ' He looks so peaceful when he is asleep'. After that thought, Lykouleon had a bucket of cold water and poured it on Nadil and he jumped looked at Lykouleon.

Nadil: "Why did you do that, Lykouleon?"

Lykouleon: " Cause I felt like you had enough sleep and it is time for our training."

They both look at each other and started to chase one another. They finally reached the training grounds and started to warmup, before the actual training. It started to get late and they both finish with their training. About 2 years ago, Nadil recieved the light dragon and Lykouleon was to marry someone and take over Draqueen. Nadil was furious and he walked outside and bit the dragon and Lykouleon saw this and was shocked

Nadil: " What are you going to do now that I have betrayed you and your percious tribe, I really don't care on what you have to say, but just remember that I am now going against you and we will be enemies until we, or should I say you die. and once you die I will take over Draqueen"

Lykouleon: " Why are you doing this to me I was goign to have you as one of my..."

Nadil: "Officers... How sweet but I will decline the offer."

Nadil left draqueen period, His soul started to turn youki and he made his way towards the demon territory and he started to become the Demon lord their. He has trustful secretary Shydeman and Shyrendora. He this captured Gil and made his pet. and a year ago, Nadil captured Raseleane and put a curse on her to make sure she can't use her powers and she also lost her Dragon eyes. Raseleane can't see hear or give birth to Lykouleons child. Lykouleon reached Nadils castle.

Lykouleon: " Why ar eyou doign this to me Nadil, We were friends but now we are enemies. I want you to realese Raseleane NOW!!!"

Nadil just tosses her towards him and says before he disappears: " We will meet again in the future Lykouleon")

Once everyone get to the throne room, Nadil looks at the doors and then he sees everyone walking in. he then rests his head on his fist and just grins for a minute. Shydeman then realize that Gil is not with them, so he disappear from the room and reappear in front of Gil's cage. He unlockes the cage and grads him brutally, but really don't care, he want to hear the information that Lord Nadil has and help him successfully put it to action. He disappear from the cage and reappear in fron ton Lord Nail, who is now standing at this point. Nadil looks at all of his servants and sits back down.

Nadil: " We are going to kidnap my percious shell to keep the others distracted while I kill that ungrateful Lykouleon" He smiles at the end of his sentence. The others agree and start coming up with a plan to kidnap Rath.

Chapters soon to come and also find out what is the plan in the next chapter.


	2. The Plan

_The Death of the Dragon Lord Lykouleon_

Hey people! here is the second chapter of the story. Hope ya'll enjoy it :)

**Chapter2: The plan**

As the demon lord looks at them and listens closely towards to what the have in mind. He starts to come up with little misgevious plans himself and he smiles at the sight of it and he then looks at Shydeman.

Shydeman: " what is it my lord."

Nadil: " I just thought of a way to kidnap my unhonorable shell, but I am pretty sure that you will make it work and not fail me, if i told you what it is"

Shydeman looks at Lord Nadil and just bows as in agreement to put his plan into action. Nadil smiles and looks at the others.He then stands up and walks out of the room and the others know that means follow him to figure out what the plan is. Nadil walks down the halls and then stops in front of a door, this door looks like it hasn't been open up for years. Shydeman looks at the door and notices that there is alot of chains and locks covering the door. The others notices it and just stands behind Nadil.

Nadil: " I guess ya'll are wondering what is doen there, but you will find out soon enough." He smiles at his comment.

Then the locks and chains start to move and the doors open and he can see that there is light. Nadil walks down the steps and the others follow him without asking any questions about what is down there or who is down there as a matter of fact. Once they reach the bottom of the steps, Nadil goes over towards a more covering throne. the throne looked like it was built several years ago, but they really don't know how long though. The throne had thorns on the top of it and the way it was buolt was more of a metal piece, instead of being wood. Nadil sits down on the throne and looks at them and the room starts to lit up more so they can see where they are and what are their surroundings.

Nadil: " Take a look around in this room, I want you to get the idea of what I might be planning, if you can't get the idea in your head then I will simply tell you what it is. The plan is to... He stops what he is saying and then looks over in a cornor and sees a elf there. He signals the elf to come towards him and bow before him. Gil realizes who it is and wants to say something, but he doesn't want to disobey his lord. Nadil sighs and finishes what he is saying.

Nadil: " As I was saying before this peasant here decides to interupt on what I was saying. The plan is to use Silk and try to fool the pathetic dragon clan and say she is on their side. She will steal Rath from them and bring him back here before she gets caught. If she gets caught, Shydeman i want you to kill her if she fails me and then we will go with your plan, which is waiting til tonight and braking in and stealing him, of course Shyrendora will be distracting Tetheus, your brother who was alot of help, but Lykouleon took him away from me. I don't need that pathetic dog in my clan if he is going to become a officer and join the dragon Clan."

The others bow and they leave. Nadil looks at Silk and just smiles at her.

Nadil: " You better not fail me or I will simply destroy the rest of the elfin tribe, of course letting you watch as I do it to where you can't do anything about it."

He smiles and kicks her and she starts moving up the steps getting ready for the mission.

I realize it is short, but I really didn't want to go into alot of detail with Silk and how the plan worked, but it will soon back fire on Nadil's side. Stay tune for the Chapter 3: Silk's Mission and her past. This will talk about her past and how it was destroyed by Nadil.


	3. Silk's past and her mission

_Silk's Mission and her past._

Hey, I know it has been awhile and all, but i have been thinking about another story and busy doing other things. So heres the third chapter.

**Chapter3: Silks mission and her past**

Silk left the demon lords castle with her orders. Once she is in a very beautiful clearing, she started to think about her past and how it was destroyed be Nadil's clan. She wanted to kill him, but when she would try, she would black out and not reall remember who she was or where she was at.

( this was when she was 4 years old)

In a forest where she lived, her family and her friends where playing, planting, or meditated. She loved them and she would help them when they needed it. When she turned the age of 5, her village was under attack by the demon lord's clan. His minions were looking for her, cause she has the ability to destroy anything and everything without thinking about it, she will also loose conciousness which makes her eyes have a blank stare in them. Once she has conciousness again, she will be in tears about it. Lord Nadil wants that power to destroy the Dragon clan, but there is difficulty in the way. First he has to find a way to awaken that power and use it.

Silk jumped in a tree and stayed silent, until she leaned on a branch and making it snap, which causes the minions to know where she is and can capture her.

" Well...hello there little elf, I will be taking you away from all of this, so you wont have to worry about your village anymore." Shydeman said and knocked her out and he called the rest of the minions and the look at him and Shydeman said " Burn this village, we have what we were looking for, so we can leave here and not come back here again."

The minions look at him and said " yes sir." The started to light tourched and toss them making them hit the branches, houses, and even the rest of the people who were still alive, but was hiding from the. Shydeman watch and smiled and said towards Silk's ear " All of this is your fault, you will regret this for the rest of your life." After saying this, he disappears heading towards Nadil's castle. Silk stood there with a expression of revenge.

Years past and Silk was 18 years old, she stood at the edge of the forest looking at the direction of the castle. She continued to stare at it and said

" I will get my revenge on Nadil for what he has done to my village and family." She jumped off of the edge and continued to make her way towards his castle to get her revenge on what he has done 17 years ago.

As she makes her way towards the castle, she gets a visitor and he basically laughs at what she has in mind. She looks at the person and she sees Feldta snickering at her. She then began to take orders from Lord Nadil, by choice, if she didn't she would be dead, so she follows his orders and is on her way towards the dragon castle to kidnap Rath or destroy Lykouleon for good.

( I realize it is short but I really promise that chapter 4: Enter into the gates of the Dragon castle will be longer and alot more descripitive)


End file.
